


Tickle Fights

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Polyamory, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cuddling with Garnet and Pearl, Amethyst decides that tickling the fusion is a good idea, and Pearl even decides to help. Ruby and Sapphire are having none of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fights

Laying on the bed in Amethyst’s room and listening to the water falling from so far above, the Crystal Gems cuddled close. With Pearl’s arms around her waist and Amethyst flopped across her chest, Garnet found herself to be incredibly comfortable. Pearl was smiling and even letting the purple gem play with her hair, so it was obvious that she was content as well, and the youngest full gem of the Crystal Gems was being quiet, so it was safe to assume she was happy as well.

Reveling in the quiet and holding her gems close, the fusion slowly let her eyes drift shut. Though it wasn’t sleep, it close enough and allowed her to reach a deeper state of relaxation. That was, until two hands started running too close to some very sensitive nerves, and she had to stop the purple digits when they got too close, both wrists held in one hand. “No.”

“Whaaat? I’m not dooooing anything,” the youngest of the three chimed, grinning from ear to ear. Without even twitching her lip, she stared down the purple gem as Pearl sat up, glancing suspisciously between the two.

“What’s going on?” she said cautiously, staring at the set of hands being held.

“Amethyst was trying to tickle me,” Garnet said simply, and Amethyst looked at her with a huge grin, begging her to join in. The dancer blinked once, twice, before she grinned at the youngest gem and Garnet felt dread boiling because when Pearl smiled like that it was never good. The following moments were things she had wished she could have seen coming, because she should have.

Purple hands were pulled free and her own hands were pinned above her head as delicate fingers started digging into her sides. When the laughter started bubbling up, she tried kicking away, because  _damn it_ , she hated being tickled, and here they were. Pinning her down and tickling her. It wasn’t fair, no way no how, and she couldn’t even get away because Amethyst was damn strong and knew how to use her weight while Pearl knew pressure points and exactly what places to press to keep her laughing and kicking against her tormentors.

“Pe-Pearl! Ame-Amethyst! Stop!” Despite how commanding she tried to sound, her voice wavered and she stuttered.  Neither even took her seriously, and she was glad she wasn’t human. If she was, she wouldn’t have been able to breathe between her laughs. Her cheeks were warm and her laughs were continuous as she fought to get away from the onslaught of unfair tickling.

While she kicked and struggled, she wondered how she could even get out of this. Two on one was completely unfair in tickle fights because they had her pinned and she couldn’t even do anything. But… She wasn’t one. She  _was_  two. Despite her rambunctious laughter, she managed to grin before she felt herself glowing as she separated, causing an undignified and shrill screech from Pearl and a choked guffaw from Amethyst, shocked mid laugh of her own.

Sitting there moments later were none other than two halves that made her whole, Ruby and Sapphire. Amethyst turned to run once she noticed the knowing look the two shared, but she was quickly tackled and pinned to the bed with one hand by the red gem, her other digging into her sides and drawing cackles of choking laughter from the larger of the two.

Pearl on the other hand, seemed to freeze upon catching the knowing look. One moment she had been the attacker, and the next, her back was against the mattress and her sides and armpits were being assaulted by cold hands, squeezing embarrassing little giggles and peals of laughter. Neither of the two Crystal Gems knew how to escape the tiny terrors, so they did the only thing they could think to do. Laugh and try to beg their way out of it.

“Sa- Hehehe…. Sapphire! I be- ehehehehe… I beg of you to st-stop!” the ballerina pushed out, curling in against the little gem assaulting her that paid her begging no mind.

“Ye-Yeah! Ahahaha! Stop Ruby! Pl-pleeeeaaasseee! I’ll pee!” With the threat unheeded and not wanting to ruin her mattress, Amethyst didn’t actually pee, but was rather tempted to when short and stubby fingers dug particularly deep against her sensitive stomach.

Watching their lovers squirming underneath them was something both enjoyed, but grew bored of quickly. Sapphire grew tired first and relented, though Pearl knew better than try and attack the quick gem she was currently dealing with. They sat back against each other instead, with Pearl trying to catch her breath despite not needing it. Ruby didn’t take much longer to get bored, but Amethyst wasn’t ready to quit. The moment her hands stopped, the two were rolling around and wrestling, angrily trying to pin each other to the mattress. Before it got too far, they dissolved into laughter and curled up against the other two, with Ruby’s head in Pearl’s lap and Amethyst’s in Sapphire’s.

The room returned to stillness yet again as their breathing returned to normal and the last of the laughter died away to the sound of running water. Ruby’s and Sapphire’s hands found each other, as did Pearl’s and Amethyst’s. Just holding onto each other for a few moments was golden, but eventually Ruby and Amethyst were holding hands as well, and it didn’t take too much more before Pearl’s hand had tangled into Sapphire’s. Enjoying the presence of each other, they melted and calmed. Nothing could ever replace moments like these.


End file.
